Kish is Bringing SexyBack
by WatchingYou
Summary: Kish tries to win over Ichigo by singing to her. This can’t end well…


Name: Kish is Bringing SexyBack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tyoko mew mew, SexyBack, or Fye!

Summary: Kish tries to win over Ichigo by singing to her. This can't end well…

Rating: T (because of song lyrics)

-------------- ---------------

Ichigo was feeling a little down as she walked home after her job. She had gotten in a big fight with Masaya and they had broken up a few weeks ago. But she was getting over it and thought about how know that see could think straight how annoying Masaya was. He was too perfect so Ichigo was starting to feel better. Kish had followed her to the café that day and was surprisingly now bugging her. He had been talking to Pudding and Lettuce. Unknown to Ichigo he had been asking them how to win over human girls.

---Flash-Back---

"_How can I win over some human girls?" Kish asked Lettuce and Pudding. They thought for a minute to themselves. Not even knowing why they were helping Kish. _

_"Girls like it when guys sing for them" Lettuce said with a blush. Kish got a large grin on his face._

_"That's a good idea! But what do I sing?" Kish pondered. He tried to think but did not know many earth songs._

_"How about this one?" Pudding said as she took an IPod out of her bag. She got to a song on and gave Kish the earphones. He put them in as pudding started the song. He grinned a large grin as the song played._

_"I like this song" Kish said. Once the song ended he gave the IPod back to Pudding about teleported out. He needed some things to get ready. He needed __an outfit, the CD__ with the song, and a __CD__ player._

_--_Flash-Back Over---

So their stood Kish, in front of a CD shop. He walked and looked over at the wide range of genres and singers. He put his finger by his mouth as he looked at the CDs. He walked around looking for the singer of the song he had in mind. He looked at all the different ones and then he saw it. The CD's of the singer he needed. He looked at the back of the cases and picked up the CD with the song he needed.

"Perfect" He said as he paid for the CD and left. He walked around what the humans called a 'mall' as he looked for a place to get a CD player. He walked and saw a store with the name 'Fye.' Kish walked in the store and saw more CDs and walked up to the worker.

"Do you sell CD players?" Kish asked the man. The worker looked up from the book he was reading at the alien boy.

"In the back" The worked mumbled pointing towards the end of the store. Kish walked back and saw some CD players. He looked at them and saw one that was all black and was good. He looked at the price. He sweat dropped and put his hand in his pocket. He could not afford to pay for it. But no one ever said _aliens _had to pay only humans. He smirked and teleported out with the player without anyone noticing. He got the area where he lived on earth with Tart and Pai. He placed the stuff in his room and teleported back to the stores. He walked and looked for another store. He still needed a great outfit for his performance. He walked into a shop with some guys clothe. He looked at different possibilities. Trying on maybe strange outfits form sweater vests to baggy shirts. Then he found one he liked. A black shirt that was not super tight but showed off his muscles. A jacket that was black with a red dragon on the back and a pair of blue jeans. He also was wearing a red baseball cap type hat. He teleported back to his house and brushed his hair just the right way. He combed his hair just the right way and changed into his new outfit. He put batteries in the CD player and printed the lyrics to the song out from on line. He put the CD the player and grabbed it as he flew to Ichigo's house. Ichigo had gotten home sometime early and was on the couch relaxing. Her parents had left on the date and would be out late. She looked at the clock that read 10:10. It was winter so the sun was already down. Kish flew onto the deck behind the house without Ichigo noticing and placed the CD player on the Table. He smiled and looked inside the window and saw the girl he was ready to perform for. His smiled widened as he knocked at the back door.

"Knocking? At the back door?" Ichigo said to herself. She walked to the back door and opened it to see Kish standing on the deck. He flicked on the lights that gave light to the backyard. She saw Kish's new outfit and looked confused."Hello kitten" Kish said.

"Kish? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said confused.

"I'm here to do this" Kish said as he walked into the middle of the deck with Ichigo still standing by the door. He pressed the play button on the CD player and started to sing as the music turned on. He smiled and started to sing loudly to Ichigo.

"_I'm bringing sexy back__Them other boys donno know how to act__I think your special whats behind your back__So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge _

_Dirty babe__You see these shackles__Baby I'm your slave__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave__It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus _

_Come here girl__Go ahead, be gone with it__Come to the back__Go ahead, be gone with it__VIP__Go ahead, be gone with it__Drinks on me__Go ahead, be gone with it__Let me see what you're twerkin with__Go ahead, be gone with it__Look at those hips__Go ahead, be gone with it__You make me smile__Go ahead, be gone with it__Go ahead child__Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on__Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get yo' sexy on__Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy on_

_Get yo' sexy o__n__Get yo' sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back__Them mother f--kers don't know how to act__Come let me make up for the things you lack__Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe__You see these shackles__Baby I'm your slave__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave__It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl__Go ahead, be gone with it__Come to the back__Go ahead, be gone with it__VIP__Go ahead, be gone with it__Drinks on me__Go ahead, be gone with it__Let me see what you're twerkin with__Go ahead, be gone with it__Look at those hips__Go ahead, be gone with it__You make me smile__Go ahead, be gone with it__Go ahead child__Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back__You mother f--kers watch how I attack__If that's your girl you better watch your back__Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl__Go ahead, be gone with it__Come to the back__Go ahead, be gone with it__VIP__Go ahead, be gone with it__Drinks on me__Go ahead, be gone with it__Let me see what you're twerkin with__Go ahead, be gone with it__Look at those hips__Go ahead, be gone with it__You make me smile__Go ahead, be gone with it__Go ahead child__Go ahead, be gone with it__" _Kish stood there with a grin as he Saw Ichigo standing their thinking about Kish had sang to her.

"What?" was all Ichigo could think to say.

"Well? Was I good? Did you like it?" Kish said trying to read the expression Ichigo had on her face.

"Well the song's good and your singing was ok… But why?" Ichigo asked Kish.

"Simple! I like you kitten, and guys sing to girls they like" Kish said with a silly grin. Ichigo giggle to herself. _Well he is sweet, in his own way and he does like me _Ichigo thought to herself. She acted on impulse and leaned forward hugging the alien.

"Want to go on a date sometime Kish?" Ichigo asked. She thought that she should give him a try.

"YES YES YES!" Kish shouted hugging Ichigo tightly. She giggled more at this. The two went in Ichigo's house and talked about setting up their date.

--- -----------

There it is! Review but no flames and sorry if my grammar stinks!


End file.
